Nylla's Quest for the Alltel Stone
by travman19
Summary: When the princess of the Slivin elves goes on her adulthood quest with quite a unruly crowd she must be careful who she trusts for who knows if that companion is friend or foe


Prologue

Let's go back and recall the life of a powerful elven princess, she goes by the name Nyllasso which was the heir to the throne of the elven city Dw'Gern ruled by her parents Shamola and Draven. Her parents were so proud of Nylla and the direction of her life except for one major aspect. She is the princess of their kingdom but wants to enter the elven army as a marksman. Her Father trained her with his own hand with a bow and she shows major potential.

When Nylla turned 16 the age of turning a girl into a woman via a common quest, In her story this is much different as she isn't like any other woman as she wants to pursue the life of an elite marksman in the army. On this day the elders of Dw'gern gave Nylla a quest, a quest that will test her strength with a bow and any survival knowledge she may or may not have learned in the past. The elders challenged with a quest to find the Altel stone. The stone is a mythic ancient artifact rumored to contain history to 3 races those of which are unknown but it is believed the history of the slivin elves (Nylla) is contained on this artifact as well. The council granted Nylla the company of 3 companions those of which are not guaranteed to a be friend and the Elder Council itself will be the ones to appoint the 3 companions.

"It was a glorious day when my Slivin Elves and my family started construction of my empire of Dw'Gern. My best brains have advised me that construction will be finished in 100 full moons."

Eyes of Nylla

It is my 16th winter and quite early into it as far as we can tell, I have not yet heard from the Elder Council regarding my quest. I have readied the gear for which I believe I will need to use come the start and end of my quest, anything further I have the skill set to build/craft the newly discovered necessity. The past couple nights I have been working on crafting myself my own bow just the way I like it, With some Bamboo straight from the Sorfic elven forest. My father the current Province of Dw'Gern had an old Elder of the Council inscribed an old slivin saying which says as which "Ack cli rah ish" I've been fluent in my native tongue but the elder told me it means "Stay Strong Fight Hard".

It is the 2nd full moon of winter and just before supper my father summoned me in to the great hall. I always have the intentions of avoiding this beautiful room for I am not interested in the Royal life style I always have just wanted to be a normal girl growing up in a world just like every other girl in Dw'Gern. I spend my free time with common people in the lower end of the city, the topic of conversation is much more interested and more diverse then what is usually spoke of inside the palace. As I approach the Great Doors my stomach flips and my teeth suddenly start chattering with anxiety. I appear in the room to the faces of thirteen men, twelve being the legendary Elder Council one being my father the Province of Dw'gern. It made my anxiety and nervousness bigger when I realized every one of them have a slight grin on their face and all I can focus on are the 26 eye whites that are gazing down on me across the Great Hall. "My dear Nyllasso I am so very proud of you and what you have become in the short 16 winters we have experienced as a family. The dreams you have to follow for your future greatly describe you as lady. I am very proud. Now to what we have asked you here for the Elder council has drafted your 3 companions and they are as follow:

Setav Grimmokz of the Goblin War riders- _he has been known for his role as the leader of the Wild rider Militia. A few goblin cohorts would say he is a malicious goblin leader other would say his views on his lifestyle has changed to be caring and merciful._

Gaundor Brittlebrew- _A strong dwarven drunk axe maker. He takes pride in his skill making and using all axes from hatchets to battle axes. Oh he also loves his beard._

And last but not least a longtime family friend Tra Isk the III of the Slivin Elves." Spoke the Province as clear as oxygen in the sky- _He has been the favorite choice for the Province to be the man that marries his daughter and retains the Throne with the Provinces passing. But Tra has a flaw that isn't likable to Nylla or Dw'gern. He is weak hearted and pacifist. The Province personally asked the council to send Tra as to try and force combat upon Tra so he can show he can protect Nylla. He is secretly racist against Dwarves and Goblins, Should make things fun for this journey._

"Do you accept this quest and your companions as you duty to become a woman and marksman in your races army?"

"Yes I do father" I replied as my brain scattered with random thoughts about how my journey will go who may become a friend or foe. I slowly strolled into my room as I knew my departure was near.

As my eyes fluttered to sleep as my room grew dark and I lost track of everything from boyfriends to chores even my quest. All the weight seemed to be lifted as my body relaxed and my mind let things disappear for the at least night. BANG BANG BANG startled me awake as my companions have arrived to start our quest to find this altel stone. We have no info on where it can be we just know what it's called and what it contains. I exited my room to the eyes of one goblin one dwarf and one not so combat ready Elf as we set off for a long journey together.

"Where in Gaundor's beard are we headed first Elfie?" murmurs a sarcastic Setav. We saddle my horse and take off on our journey I was not given a map on where to start or a list of people to ask for information. "Setav be calm this journey is going to be taken on the seat of our pants and try to enjoy each other's company." I explained humorously. As we set off my first instinct was to speak to an elder of the 5 races for which exist on Kranerack. My first stop will be the home of Gaundor as I desire to speak with a Gonabrew Elder about the Altel Stone. "Gaundor would you care to take the reins in leading us to Maidenbrew Village?"

"Sure thing Madam, get comfortable as we have seven days of travel ahead of us and some dangerous territorty to traverse."Gaundor exclaimed.

"GREEEEAAAAATTTT more drunk bearded mongrels I have to deal with….. Please help us" uttered Tra

No hunting needed to be done this first night as the 4 travelers had refilled and packed some extra portions while they were still within Dw'gern. As the sun fell past the tree line of the distant Sorfic Forest. We decided it was time to start looking for a place to set up camp.

The small convoy trounced upon a small layering of rocks and found a small cave near the top of one of the small hills. Gaundor took the fire into his own hands as we retrieved a small hatchet and dagger from his bags and stroke them together in order to generate sparks above a large pile of dry grass and twigs. All of us were still nervous to fall asleep for the night as we were not sure who to trust. I know for sure I wanted to get to know Setav as his ego was a huge attraction to me and it would be nice to get to know this young goblin. We started to chat a little bit and slowly grew tired as the fire died out and the chatter grew quiet, the cave got darker and darker. Suddenly Tra awoke very startled as if he had a bad dream but he quickly heard the same sound that awoke him as he heard another rock tumble deeper into the cave. He took his shirt and tossed it in Gaundor's direction trying to awake him but keep the other 2 asleep as they talked late into the night. "Argh I hope you have a brew in hand that you are disturbing me so early." Mumbled Gaundor

"I heard something go deeper into the cave." Whispered Tra

As Gaundor and tra rustled around they started Nylla who out of habit drew her bow and aimed it in the direction of the sound.

The Stir of Dw'Gern

Most of the city were anxious to hear what stories were on the way from the companions, like what creatures they encountered who is friend or foe or even if they have survived their first nights together. Most of the lower cities all mutually agree that if they were given the choice to accompany Nylla the entire lower city would join with no second thoughts. As the city awaits word from Princess Nylla, Province is busy planning an invasion of the Goblin Wildriders, his advisors find this time to be perfect for an invasion as the Warlord is off on a quest with Nylla. Province Draven began drafting a letter requesting nearby towns cities and clans to join him on this invasion.

_Attention Clans and Villages,_

_This letter comes from the home of Province Draven of Dw'Gern._

_You are receiving this letter in request to join the Slivin Elves and_

_the Dwarves of Gonabrew in an invasion of the Goblin Wild riders. We request your_

_assistance. Please send a royalty or advisor to Dw'Gern for further planning_

_With Regards,_

_Province Draven Dw'Gern_

Queen Shemola Dw'Gern entered the throne room of the Province in regards to her summons.

"My dearest queen would you be so kind as to send these letters by courier or pidgeon to their respected destinations?" questioned the Province

"Yes my Draven, will do so immediately!" Ushered Queen Shemola

Lower city grew restless as most were wanting to hear news from Nylla. There were certainly rumors about what she has come across including man eating squirrels, 500 pound giant rabbits, and venomous sprinting tortoises. No one was sure what to believe except keeping faith that the companions survived the nights and the long travels ahead.

In and Out of Darkness.

~They may be hiding…..~

As Nylla stared down the sight line of her bow waiting to see what she heard, she crept around to see if any of her companions were still asleep. She stumbled upon Gaundor's belonging with no Gaundor, Tra's gear showed the same result, with little hope left her heart skipped a beat as she hoped her party didn't ditch out on her or something bad happen. As she approached Setav's gear, she kicked a rock and startled Setav who drew a dagger and grasped at Nylla's ankles.

"who are you? How'd you come across us?" questioned Setav quietly

"We brought you here, you ignorant green rat." blurted Tra

"Your poking the wrong sleeping bear elfie boy." smirked Setav

With no fire and the sun not having come up yet it was dark and hard to depict who was who or even where anyone was around us. I felt Gaundor's long beard brush against my leg as he stepped in to separate the bickering housewives before Tra gets himself stabbed.

"Ladies lets play nice and start our next leg to the beautiful city of Gonabrew." scarled Gaundor

as the tussle settled down we repacked our gear and set off for day 2 of my quest to find the altell stone. Today will be our last easy day of travel as tomorrow we expect to enter the Sorfic Forest and after that we trek the mountains of DeFlogin.

We approached the Sorfic forest near high sky, not a breeze to be had, it is about as perfect as it can get in the world as we know it. We entered the unsettling quiet forest and continued forward when suddenly an arrow startles Setav's horse and 2 elven warrior drop from the low canopy.

"HASKA ALBA SETAV!" ordered the elven warriors

"What did you say pretty boy?" smirked Setav

"They ordered you to stop and follow peacefully." i informed him

"Ask them why, you are the princess pull some strings and lets continue." panicked Setav

"Fine but only cause its you" *Winking in his direction*


End file.
